tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 63
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 64|Next Episode -->]] Date: August 7th, 2009 Length: 2:23:53 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Tyler. Special Guest(s): None Quote of the week: “COBRA plots are giant, impractical money sinks!” Intro: '''Conan O'Brien '''Closing Words: Chris Antista: "Sergeant Slaughter takes us out." Closing Song: LL Cool J - Deepest Bluest (Deep Blue Sea Soundtrack) ---- Content Covered: *Shark Week *Top 7 Deadliest shark attacks *TalkRadar Audio Theatre *How to use your GameShark for good, not evil. *Jaws Unleashed Notable Facts: *TalkRadar exposed the blatant racism of Michael Bay's two robots, Mudflap and Skid, in Transformers 2. *Reno Wilson exposed for harming the African American community while being paid to do it. *Land Before Time and Robocop 2 audio played, spliced together. *Alf Pacino to 18:20 *Itty-Bitty-Titty Bag first heard on TalkRadar. *G.I. Joe song played during the first break. *Okami prophecy true that was first predicted in the Top 7 of episode 48. *Everyone laughs at a username of Chris Antista's sisters address; Chris is unexpectedly disturbed. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **Did an Alf impersonation for girlfriend before going to bed. **Shark tournament. We have Makos, we have Tigers! **I was fapping with grandpa not at him. **Super Mario Brothers like a divorced parent showing you a picture of you having fun together when you were 5. **If you go to this site you are destined not to have a good marriage. **I want to have our significant others on here to talk about how much they can't stand us. **I love pirating stuff. **At 10, should I buy Donatello or should I go to the clinic and pay for the... **People who lose their jobs in piracy deserve it. **The best thing I’ve ever done is... there was a pregnant women jogging... I turn to Charlie and I’m like “I’m gonna fart on this pregnant girl”. 1:44:20 ***Did it by pretending to tie his shoe. ***Hopes there is some cause and effect. ***Mikel "You're a monster." ***Chris "What's the worst farting on a pregnant woman could do?" ***Brett - That's absolutely the first time in human history someone has asked that. **"If we did a Top 7 on oceans, we would run out of oceans." *Tyler Wilde **Veggieburger story told. 1:44:06-1:45:30 **"I masturbate to Valve every night." 1:03:26-30 **Dead Space should have a disregarding mayor. **My $8 veggieburger blew into the ocean. *Brett Elston **"If sharks can fly, were fucked." **Bring your sharks! Bring your friends! **NERD! ***Mikel "SHUT UP!" **Chris You shouldn't be combing your pubes at 10. **Antista has crabs. ***Chris "Bullshit!" *Mikel Reparaz **Fuck there was fireworks in Okami? That was fucking good fireworks! Question of the Week 47: What once-beloved game do you now hate? ''' *Chris Antista: Super Mario Bros. Wanted to quit baseball, cried at camp because he couldn't play it. So pathetic. *Brett Elston: Metroid *Mikel Reparaz: Marathon 2 *Tyler Wilde: Myst '''Link: Episode 63 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 64|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2009